chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus Phase Three
Chuck Versus Phase Three is the ninth episode in the fourth season of Chuck, which aired on November 22, 2010. Synopsis In order to escape The Belgian (guest star Richard Chamberlain), who's trying to uncover secrets of the Intersect, Sarah, Chuck, Morgan and Casey immerse themselves in the jungles of Southeast Asia. Meanwhile, Ellie and Awesome dive into the secret her father left behind. Full Plot Main Story In Thailand, Adelbert "The Belgian" de Smet (Richard Chamberlain) orders Dr. Mueller (Torsten Voges) to activate the Intersect in Chuck Bartowski's brain. Chuck experiences several lucid dreams where his friends and loved ones beg him to flash, and although he tries his hardest to do so, he comes to realize that they are just dreams. The scientist moves to "Phase Three", lobotomizing Chuck and removing everything in his brain not pertaining to the Intersect. Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, General Beckman orders Sarah Walker and John Casey to stop the Belgian from selling his stolen government secrets, but Sarah begs Beckman to forget the intelligence and focus on rescuing Chuck. Morgan Grimes reveals that Anand Chanarong (James Lew), the man who does the Belgian's "dirty work," is at the Thai Embassy in Los Angeles. After capturing Chanarong and moving him to U.S. soil, Sarah threatens him with death and learns where to find the Belgian; Casey denies any involvement in the kidnapping to Beckman. Sarah locks Casey in Castle and goes on a rogue mission to Thailand. She reaches a bar filled with mercenaries and asks about the specific location of the Belgian, quickly earning a scary reputation as a "giant blond she-male", as she fights her way through its patrons. The bar's owner offers the location, but only if Sarah can defeat his best fighter. After Sarah is knocked to the ground and almost stabbed, Casey and Morgan arrive and stop the fight. They had managed to locate her easily because of "half of Thailand's talking about the giant blond she-male tearing through their town." Casey tries talking Sarah out of continuing the fight, but she refuses to relent. She gives the fight another go and wins. The team manages to enter the Belgian's facility and incapacitate the Belgian and Mueller; their guards quickly run away after recognizing Sarah as the "giant blond she-male". Sarah wakes Chuck before Phase Three takes effect. Beckman debriefs the team at Castle, and tells Chuck she is deciding how he will serve the CIA without the Intersect. Furthermore, she points out the coincidence that Chuck turned up in Thailand, whereas Chanarong woke up in his bed with no recollection of where he's been for two days, to which Team Bartowski denies any knowledge. Chuck & Sarah In Chuck's dreams, he faces his fear that Sarah will not love him without the Intersect. However, she risks her entire career searching for him in the real world. After Sarah finds a map in Chuck's pocket protector, Morgan reluctantly reveals that Chuck was planning on proposing to her. This motivates her to find Chuck, and she wakes him by telling him that she would marry him if he asked. Chuck later asks Morgan to help him surprise Sarah with the proposal. The Woodcombs Ellie and Devon find Stephen's laptop in the 1968 Ford Mustang he left her, but they find that it does not work. While Ellie works a 36-hour shift at the hospital, the Buy More employees fix the laptop in exchange for free medical care from Devon, though it took their entire staff just to do it. But once the computer is activated, it displays the words, "Knock, knock", asking for a password. Devon tries "Who's there", but it doesn't work. Ellie later figures out that the password must be, "I'm here", due to her childhood habit of mixing up the joke. As soon as she types it in, the computer comes to life and Ellie is stunned by whatever is displayed. Guest Stars * Richard Chamberlain as The Belgian * Torsten Voges as Dr. Mueller * James Lew as Thai ambassador Anand Chanarong Trivia * Before threatening the Thai ambassador, Sarah locks Casey in one of the containment cells. However, it has been shown in several episodes that anyone with access to Castle can open the cells from the inside. Quotes Sarah: You're not going where I'm going. I'll do anything to get him back and I'm not gonna drag you down with me. You were right. I'm different without Chuck and I don't like it Casey: Let me out of here. You need me. Sarah: No. I need Chuck. Music * “Miss Friday” by Nico Stai * “J’ai claqué la porte” by Chromeo * “Creator (vs. Switch and FreQ Nasty)” by Santigold * “Woman” by Wolfmother * “Excuses” by The Morning Benders External Links * Chuck Versus Phase Three - Promo trailer Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes